


Better Than the Brayzen Dragon

by viciouswishes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-01
Updated: 2006-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rupert's secrets and pets are only known by a few.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than the Brayzen Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: Post-"Pangs."

Ethan snuck into Giles' apartment soon after Thanksgiving. He was surprised to find a vampire in Giles' home. "I didn't know that Rupert kept pets."

Spike snarled from his seat. "And I didn't think he'd associate with those like you."

"Rupert has his secrets. I suppose you're better than the Bryzen dragon he once had." Ethan ran his hand across the back of Giles' couch. He expected higher quality – leather and silk – than just cheap fabric. "What do you mean those like me?"

"You reek of black magics."

"Ah." Ethan moved behind Spike and undid his hands. "And you reek of neutered vampire."


End file.
